


Well Played

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Katsum knows that Aymeric is far too kind of his own good. So sometimes, she must make sure he is taking care of himself.





	Well Played

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #23 for the FFXIV Write 2019

Katsum rapped her fist against the door and pressed her ear against it, listening for his response.

“Who knocks?” By the tone of Aymeric’s voice, she could tell he was tired. She knew him well enough that he probably had not eaten or drunk anything in his effort to get his work done, which was why she had come prepared.

She did her best to mask her voice to sound like someone else as she replied, “I’ve brought your tea, my lord.”

Silence followed for a few moments, and then he answered, “Enter.”

Katsum smiled and pushed open the door with her hip, carrying in the tea tray with her as she stepped into his office, “Hello, love.”

His eyes brightened when he saw her and he smiled with relief, “Katsum, my love, I was not expecting you. I thought something was amiss as I knew I had no sent anyone to bring my tea. Still, what a most pleasant surprise. Especially today.”

She pushed the door closed behind her and stepped over to the desk, placing the tea tray down gently, “I can imagine I am. I saw the group of nobles leaving as I entered.”

By Aymeric’s expression, she could tell just what kind of meeting it had been.

“By the Fury…if I have to listen to those men argue another moment today…” He set down his quil and covered his face with his hands, “I shall probably have a headache by the evening just enduring their fighting.”

“Hmm, I could always handle it if you’d like,” Katsum spoke nonchalantly as she poured the brew into the tea cup, adding a bit of birch syrup to the mix.

“If it did not result in Draco trying to burn someone, I would say please, but I know better than that now,” He chuckled.

“You make your drake burn one noble’s hat and then you get a reputation. What is this world coming to?” Katsum mused innocently, dropping a few sugar cubes in and stirring up the tea. She smiled sweetly when Aymeric raised his eyebrows at her, “On come now, he had it coming. And so will these nobles if they keep my too kind-hearted husband from eating or drinking anything. Am I correct to assume that you skipped breakfast _and_ lunch today?”

She picked up the tea cup and the Sohm Al Tart, and stepped around the desk to stand beside him, placing both in front of him, and he happily reached for them.

“Yes, you have caught me. I did skip through them to listen to their drawl…so yes, I am quite parched…and famished.” He took the cup and took a sip, humming happily as he sat back with his eyes closed, “Thank you, Kat. That is delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it. I figured you could use something sweet after a long morning,” She paused, and then looked at him with a twinkle in her eye, “May I offer you a bit more sugar, love?”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, narrowing his gaze playfully as he smiled, “Please do.”

She moved around to stand behind him, reaching between him and his chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed close to him, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. He sighed again, setting down the cup to lean into her and let her do as she pleased. Katsum grinned and turned his face to reach his lips, locking them in a passionate kiss as she moved her hands. She massaged his shoulders and arms, feeling his toned muscles she knew so well hiding under his regalia. She noticed his grip on the chair tightened, his knuckles turning a bit white and his kisses became more passionate, pressing into her mouth more fervently.

“Rather eager, aren’t we?” She whispered as she pulled away, keeping her voice down in case someone was walking by outside.

“I am always eager when it comes to you, my dear,” He slumped back against the chair, leaning towards her with pleading eyes, “Please, kiss me again.”

Katsum smiled innocently, “I thought you had more important meetings to attend to today?”

His eyes darkened as he tried to stand, but she moved and grabbed his wrists and held him still. Of course she had far more strength than he, but it was not often that she used it in a more dominant fashion. This time, however, she felt inclined to take control and she could tell by his reaction that Aymeric was not opposed. The Miqo’te woman’s tail swiped around playfully as she moved close to purr in his ear,

“I will make a deal with you, my sweet Aymeric,” She placed a warm, loving kiss against his neck just under his jaw, and he breathed heavily trying not to groan, “Tell the nobles that spend more time arguing than getting things done to either figure things out or go home. I’ll not have them wasting my husband’s time anymore. Not when it’s time we could be spending together. Because you are not the only one who’s…_parched_, my love~.” She kissed his neck again, swiping her tongue under his jaw, forcing the groan from his throat.

“Must you tease me?” He panted, looking over at her with the same pleading expression.

“Only because you force my hand, love. Now if you tell them this, then this evening,” She leaned in as close as she breathed on the fancy earring of ice blue, “I am yours.”

He laughed sweetly, “Are you not mine every evening?”

“Of course I am, just as you are mine, but now you shall be thinking about it all day until the evening comes. Won’t you?” She sweetly kissed his cheek and let go of his wrists, moving to step away from him.

Before she could get to far, he caught her by the waist and spun her to face him, pulling her into his lap and holding her there as he pressed his nose to hers, “And you think you may get away with teasing me so? The evening is hours away, and you cannot expect to wait so long, my love. ‘Twould be so cruel of you.”

She giggled, running her hands down his sides as he tightened his hold on her, “You will survive, my dear, I promise.”

He started to growl something to her, but the sound of agitated voices down the hall coming towards the office made Katsum’s ears perk up and she looked back. Aymeric groaned sadly and let her go, helping her stand again beside him.

“Thank you for the tea and the tart, Katsum. I am very thankful for it, and for you,” He squeezed her hand slightly, speaking the other things we wanted to say to her.

She nodded, “Anything for my beloved knight.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips softly, pulling back as she heard the door open and the group of bickering nobles entered. They bowed when they saw her and she returned it, moving to step away from the desk, but Aymeric tugged her back.

Confused, Katsum turned back to look at him as he faced the nobles, sitting up straight, “My lords, if it pleases you, I would have Lady Katsum listen to our meeting to just us a fresh look on the situation. It may help come to an agreement more quickly.”

He squeezed her hand again, intertwining their fingers.

The nobles looked at each other and then nodded, one speaking and saying, “Of course. If Lady Borel can help this argument come to a close, I for one welcome it. I grow tired of this bickering myself…”

Ah, now she saw the game. She sighed quietly and forced a noble lady’s smile on her face as she curtsied, “It would be my pleasure to help where I can.”

“You have my thanks, my lady,” Aymeric replied, a most satisfied smile on his face as he patted her hand before letting go, “Now, gentlemen, where were we?”

As the men began talking again, Katsum kept glancing at Aymeric, seeing him peek over and his eyes flash with humor. They seemed to say if he would be made to pine after her all day, then she would be sitting here enduring the waiting with him.

Well played, Aymeric. Well played.

She whispered under her breath so that only he could hear as the noble shouted loudly at each other, “I shall deal with you later, _my_ _lord_.”

He replied, sweetly caressing her hand, “And I look forward to dealing with you as well, _my_ _kitten_.”


End file.
